Full-Contact
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku's and Itsuka's sparring session turns spicy. Lemon because I wanted to write smut. Izuku x Itsuka.


Despite being a pro, despite all the fighting, he did every single day. There was something that he loved about sparing with Itsuka. No quirks, no grudges, nothing but them, the mats, the dojo, and full contact. But, to Izuku, the best part was spending the night with the girl that he had fallen head over heels for.

And seeing her smile, made it impossible for him not to smile right back at her.

Her heel came down on him from above, her green - almost blue - eyes focused on him with the same kind of intensity she always gave him, backed by her ferocious desire to not lose and never back down. His hand stung when he caught the blow.

The black of her sweats shifted as she twisted in the air, bringing down her other foot onto his shoulder. It didn't hurt much, but the connection was strong enough to allow her to kick off him, and freeing her from his grip. Her long orange hair chased after her as she flipped backward. And either he was seeing things or she winked at him just before landing softly, three fingers touching the ground while her other hand was out opened wide for defense.

"Show off," he half panted taking a few steps towards her. He was far from slow, especially in a fight, but she was faster, and somehow managed to hit harder than most villains he had to take down in a given week. Actually probably all of them.

"What?" She rose quickly, sidestepping his own jab like it was an old lady on the sidewalk. Her face was laced with sweat that made her look in more beautiful, and these were not the thoughts he should be having in the middle of their spar. He'd have time for those thoughts afterward. "Are you afraid someone will see the number one hero get their ass kicked by their girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? you're my fiance," He swung against at her, this time aiming for her torso. She evaded slapping his wrist away just before it hit her. She countered with a strike of her own. He caught it. "Or did you change your mind."

"Nope," She smiled hitting him in the chest to try and break free. "I'm still just trying to wrap my head around the whole marrying the most amazing person in the world thing."

He pulled her arm out and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her in tight. Their bodies were touching, they were so close, so intimate. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Is it?" She asked, her voice low. The fight was gone from her eyes, and she ran her free hand along his chest, still burning from the few hits she landed on him, and up to his neck. Her thumb pushed against his jawline. Everywhere she touched, tensed, then relaxed, then tensed once more, leaving him lost in a maze of desire.

"Then why don't you try saying it?" She asked stepping up on her tippy toes and capturing his lips with hers. This kiss, like all the other ones, felt like the first time they had kissed awkwardly all those years ago, sending his already frantic heart beating even faster.

He dropped her hand, hand flying to the back of her neck where he pulled her closer. Kissing her all the deeper. "I'm," He ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair, playing with her ponytail. "Marrying," She kissed him again on the side of the mouth, pulling him into another deep one, her hands entangled in his green curly hair. "The most," She leaped up, wrapping her legs around his torso so that she was kissing down onto him. "Amazing person."

His hands found her way to her double set of black sports bras. He thumbed at the back, trying to pull it up to get at her breasts that were concealed tightly behind the double support. He often wondered how on earth she breathed with those things on.

"Guh," She pulled out of the kiss, rolling her green eyes at him as her hands moved to her bra. At this point, she was only supported by her own core muscles. He placed a single hand on her back, right on the spine, she squirmed at the touch. "You're so hopeless."

She took off both bras as easily as he could take off a T-shirt and tossed them to the side. Exposing her breasts, the seam lines from the sports bras were clearly etched into her skin. They rose and fell with her breaths, absolutely perfect things that were just waiting to be groped.

One hand found them, squeezing and groping one of her breasts, as he rubbed her hardened nipple between two fingers. Her response was hard worked for. The shortness of breaths, the softness of her moans as he continued to stimulate her above and beyond. The noises she made and the way her fingers felt in her hair urged him forward.

His other hand fell to her firm ass that somehow even in loose sweats managed to look so amazing. Or maybe that was just because he had the image of what it looked like naked ingrained into his mind. Possibly both.

"Izuku," she hummed her fingers moving down his side and falling into his vision where she grabbed her own breast tweaking her other nipple before trailing down her narrow waist and along her wonderful abs.

"More." She said softly, her blue eyes

"More?" he asked, hands falling to her hips.

"More." She said firmly both hands working at the hem of her sweats pulling them down along with her underwear. She kissed his neck, her naked chest pressed against him. She moved upwards kissing along his neckline and find her way to his lips. It was a quick kiss, barely a smooch, as she looked at him. "I want you to fuck me now, Izuku."

He really did not need to be told twice.

His own sweats and underwear were pulled down just enough to expose the erection that had been growing for the past few moments. "Are you sure? No condom?"

"IUD, remember?"

"Oh right,"

"Seriously, I know I'm the smart one, but you're not exactly the dumb one," Itsuka, kissed him, one hand reaching behind to awkwardly stroke at his dick. "now put it in me."

He nodded, feeling the familiar sensation of entering her. It was always tight at first, the soft wetness of her innards squeezing around him and making him feel alive. The best part was watching her face contort, first in a brief glimpse of pain like she was pulling off a band-aid, but that quickly dissolved into the lip bite of her first moan. It told him all he needed to know. She was enjoying this.

Her hips moved to push against his as he held onto her ass with both hands, stumbling back towards the the closest wall. Her fingers were scraping along his back, thankfully she didn't keep her nails long. She moaned, switching from back and forth to side to side. "Fuck, Izuku."

He got to the wall, slamming her against it with enough force for her to gasp, a smile spreading across her face as she began to writhe. Not wasting a moment he began to move inside of her. Her moans growing, insides moving around him as she reached the first one.

"Fuck!" she screamed burying her face into his neck, hands grabbing at his back of his head, fingers entwined in his hair. Her legs squeezed around waist, urging him to continue. Her kisses, were at first tender around his neck before she bit down, moaning into his skin.

He was getting there, his thrusts growing wild, moving in and out of her as much as her legs would let him. She threw her head back, her body relaxing just as he was about to get there too. Moments after she came and her muscles relaxed they clenched up again one last time before he came into her.

"I don't think we've done it in the Dojo before." He whispered still moving his hips inside of her. The sensation to good to stop even after coming. His body was still ready to go, and with any luck, she'd be willing a matter of moments. "We'll have to remember it."

"Maybe," She hugging him tightly, her bare breasts were pressed against him. Her breath was dangerously close to his ear. "I think we should go take a nice long bath though."

"Together?"

"Yea," she found his hand entwining their fingers and smiling softly. Her green - almot blue - eyes focused on him as she bit her lip. "Together."

**AN: I wanted to write more Izuku x Itsuka, but I also wanted to write smut. So here's this.**

**You can treat this as a Lemon for Fist to Fist Heart to Heart if you want. **


End file.
